She goes free
by Mimozka
Summary: CotBP. a re-write of the explosion of the 'Interceptor' now including Norrington and a governor. Willabeth. Give it a chance. Summary sucks...


**_Hey guys,_**

**_Anyone still out there?_**

**_I know it's been a while but my love for Willabeth is still alive! This a rewrite of the explosion scene in CotBP. It's all Willabeth and there's a little twist in it that makes it a tad AU..._**

**_Characters belong to T. Elliot and T. Rossio and Disney, but I still love them more than they do! _**

**_BTW PotC: oST - Rocks! (Angelica doesn't)_**

**_Happy reading! _**

* * *

><p>It didn't take James Norrington long to find the HMS 'Interceptor'. He was not promoted to Commodore just for fun. No, no, James Norrington was a remarkable strategist, indeed.<p>

It was not much of a fight, the pirate crew was skilled, but they could not hold a candle to the King's navy according to the commodore.

He had let out a relieved breath when he saw Elizabeth walking up to him in a most scandalous outfit. Yet, the man in him could not deny that it flattered her form.

As soon as Elizabeth turned up on deck she was embraced by the worried governor.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he had exclaimed breathlessly, while thanking the heavens for keeping his daughter safe.

Elizabeth merely nodded and hugged her father back.

Then, she caught a sharp movement from the corner of her eye and she pushed away from her father.

"What are you doing?" she screeched. "Let him go!" she stepped away from her father and walked towards two soldiers who were trying to hold a struggling man still.

"He has committed an act of piracy and now he must pay the cost." James approached Elizabeth and put a hand on her shoulder.

Her reaction was not what he expected. Instead of the awed gaze and dazzling smile, he got a cold glare from her. "He saved my life." She stated proudly.

She then turned to face her father. "He risked his life to save mine. Let him go, father." She pleaded with the governor.

Weatherby Swann who was never able to refuse his daughter merely nodded his head.

The soldiers released the man immediately.

Elizabeth smiled at that. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, approaching the young man.

That one just nodded and returned her smile. "It takes more than that to hurt me." He grinned cheekily at her.

Elizabeth laughed. "So it would seem."

Weatherby Swann observed their exchange curiously.

It was no secret to him that the boy fancied his daughter. It was a secret to no one in fact. He appreciated the boy's efforts to save his daughter. But the amount of familiarity and attention Elizabeth graced him with, scared the governor. She paid more attention to the boy than to any other man in her life apart from himself.

His musings were cut short by a sudden yell. "We're being chased." A dark skinned female exclaimed. Anamaria was her name.

Will and Elizabeth's heads snapped towards the female pirate. They exchanged a quick look and then ran towards the wheel.

"The Black Pearl…" Will whispered.

"It's the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You can tell them that when they catch us." Ana hissed.

Next thing they knew, Will and Elizabeth were both laying on the floor as the ship rocked continuously.

They were being shot at.

"Elizabeth, get down here!" The governor called out, terrified for his daughter's well being.

Will got up on his feet and pulled Elizabeth up with him. Shielding her with his body he led her back to her father.

"We must go to the Cabin immediately." The Governor stated. "It is not safe for you here."

At the mention of cabin, Will and Elizabeth gasped in unison.

"The medallion…" they both whispered and exchanged a startled look.

Will looked over his head – the Pearl was approaching. It wouldn't be long now…

"Be safe." He murmured as he took Elizabeth's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Will, what - ?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes, tightening her grip on Will's hand.

"I'm not giving up without a fight." With one more longing look in her direction, Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and disappeared below deck to look for the cursed medallion.

"Be careful." Elizabeth whispered to no one in particular, still facing the direction Will disappeared in.

"You might want to let us go now, boy." said Mr. Gibbs.

"I don't think so." Norrington shook his head with a tight smile.

"They're pirates. They know how pirates fight. They can help you." Elizabeth cut in quietly and then passed the commodore on her way to aid Ana with a route of escape.

* * *

><p>James Norrington had just fought yet another pirate off of Elizabeth.<p>

He was starting to wonder why those pirates were so interested in her. Something told him it was more than Elizabeth being a woman…

He was about to shoot the pirate who grabbed Elizabeth, but Jack Sparrow – coming out of nowhere – beat him to it.

"Where's the medallion?" he inquired, grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

James wondered what he was talking about.

"Let go of my daughter!" came the angry voice of Governor Swann.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth exclaimed and pulled her hand away from Sparrow's grasp.

Jack grabbed her hand again though, noticing her bandage.

"Ah," he sighed with a smirk. "Where's dear William?" he asked again.

Norrington and the governor stood frozen in their places.

_Dear William? _They both wondered. _What's that about?_

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she could feel her face drain of every bit of color it possessed.

"Will…" she gasped. "Will!" she exclaimed and then ran towards the middle of the deck before anyone could stop her.

James was highly displeased by her reaction. She has never shown him such attention.

"You'd better go in there, Governor." James pointed at the captain's cabin. "It's not safe."

As if on cue, they both heard Elizabeth scream. Only she was not screaming for herself, but for someone else, while jerking against the grip of the pirates that had grabbed a hold of her.

"Will! Will! Let go of me you miscreants. Will!" she screamed with all her might.

Before the two men could so much as make a step towards her they felt cold steel being pressed against their temples.

Their defense was downright pitiful. It didn't take long for them to be captured and taken aboard the Black Pearl. But then again, one could only have so much luck when faced with what seemed to be – immortal pirates…

* * *

><p>Norrington's crew as well as Jack Sparrow's crew were all tied up the two masts on the main deck.<p>

Elizabeth was positioned between Norrington and her father.

She was restless. She kept looking around frantically.

And then suddenly, she wrenched free from their binding ropes and headed towards Barbossa, but what happened next caused her to freeze midstep.

The 'Interceptor' – the pride of the King's navy exploded before them.

A wave of horror washed over Elizabeth.

"Will." She whispered in a broken voice, never once tearing her eyes from the burning ship.

Weatherby Swann observed how his daughter went from being crushed with grief to being furious as she spotted the wretched captain of the Black Pearl.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she screamed and the governor watched in horror as his daughter flung herself onto the pirate's back.

It was a lost cause though. Barbossa was much stronger than her and soon overpowered her.

"Welcome back, Ms Turner." Norrington and the governor both gasped at the name Barbossa used to address Elizabeth.

_Ms. Turner? What is the meaning of this? _They both wondered.

"You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He smirked at her.

Both Elizabeth's father and James fought against their ropes in order to help a screaming Elizabeth from the greedy clutches of the pirates. Their attempts remained with no result.

"Barbossa!" A voice bellowed from their right.

Both of them turned their heads in the direction the voice came from only to see a soaking wet William Turner standing on deck with a pistol pointed at Barbossa.

"Will." Elizabeth breathed happily.

"She goes free." Will's eyes remained on Elizabeth as he pointed his gun towards the captain.

"What?s in your head, boy?" Barbossa sneered.

"She goes free." Will growled, glaring at his enemy.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"You can't. I can."

The governor's confusion grew. Why would a bunch of dishonest, filthy pirates care for William Turner's life?

"Who are you?" The captain asked.

"No one. He's no one." Jack Sparrow jumped in front of Barbossa suddenly, waving his hands as he talked. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though ? eunuch."

James and the Governor exchanged confused glances. His lies made no sense whatsoever but they decided not to call the pirate on his bluff… For now.

Soon enough Will's identity was confirmed and established. Norrington couldn't help his grimace - he's always known there was something weird about this Turner.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones? Locker." Will threatened as he leapt onto the ship's railing and pointed the pistol against his jaw.

"No." Elizabeth exclaimed and struggled to move away from the pirates holding her. "Will, no." she was looking desperately at William, pleading him not to act impulsively with her eyes.

A fact that was not missed by her father.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner ." Barbossa sighed. He knew a hopeless cause when he saw one.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

Norrington had to give the boy credit for his stubbornness.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa sneered. He was getting annoyed with the lad.

"And the crews. They are not to be harmed. Either of them." Will stated.

"Agreed." Barbossa's wide, sinister smile made governor's insides shrink.

Will raised an eyebrow at the captain. "Let her go. Now." he hissed at the captain.

With a nonchalant wave of his hand Barbossa signaled his crew to let go of Elizabeth.

Norrington, who thought Elizabeth would rush to his side turned out to be sorely mistaken.

She didn't rush to his side, but to William's.

"Will." she breathed, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling her as close to her as she could.

Will returned her embrace with equal emotion. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. "Did they harm you? If they did I – " his rant was interrupted by Elizabeth's finger pressing against his lips.

"I'm alright now." She reassured him with a smile.

"Elizabeth, I – " Will started saying, but he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and pulled away from her.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted. "Let him go!" But before she could so much as step towards Will's attacker she was caught by her waist and flung over someone's shoulder.

"Now, you stay put missy…" The filthy pirate told her as he secured her ropes again "Or else…" he whispered in her ear.

Weatherby Swann sighed inaudibly as he watched his daughter's desperate eyes follow Turner's each movement until he disappeared below deck.

Perhaps he didn't know his daughter as well as he thought, after all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinion on this - good or bad.<strong>_

_**Mimozka**_


End file.
